


You Know Nothing, Pete Wentz

by illbefinealone



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, I Don't Even Know, M/M, anyway, i got this done so cherish me, like so fluffy you're going to puke, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbefinealone/pseuds/illbefinealone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick binge watches Game of Thrones and gets upset when his favorite character is killed. Pete is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Nothing, Pete Wentz

**Author's Note:**

> I started Game of Thrones in June and cried to one of my best friends over the phone when Robb Stark died. So this idea came to me. Here’s Patrick doing the same, only not over the phone.
> 
> Now that I’m taking part in NaNoWriMo and getting about two thousand words a day toward my novel in the mornings, I have time to write fanfiction before bed.
> 
> So ENJOY this one, and all the others that I’ve started months before, but haven’t been able to finish until now.
> 
> But I shouldn’t make that sort of promises. We’ll see what I’ll get to finish.

It’s five am, it’s still pitch black dark outside, it’s too early to do anything, yet Pete is making pancakes for breakfast, the only thing he hasn’t done this fine early morning. Sleep just didn’t seem to come to him, he didn’t even try to go to bed. Instead, he decided to tackle the check-list he had made for the following day, with the amount of energy he had.  
  
By four thirty he had already taken care of all the other chores he had. He did the laundry, he walked the dog. He organized his appointments, and then he fed dog. He made a list of all the groceries they need before he played with the dog. He even watered the few plants they have.  
  
Yes, all taken care of, the dog is really happy too. Breakfast is the only thing left.  
  
He’s mixing his world-famous batter for chocolate chip pancakes when he is interrupted.  
  
“He died,” he hears Patrick’s voice coming from behind him.  
  
Patrick’s staring at Pete through his glasses with bloodshot eyes, standing barefoot on the cold kitchen floor. Patrick’s wearing his pajamas, the sleeves of his pajama top drawn over his hands and soaking wet. He’s crying as if it’s the end of the world.  
  
It’s five in the fucking am, why the hell is he watching TV shows at this time of the day.  
  
“I told you not to watch all of it in a day,” Pete offers Patrick a soothing smile. He leaves the ladle in the bowl with the batter, and wipes his hands off some kitchen paper.  
  
He rushes to cover the distance between them, feeling an urge to wrap his arms around Patrick and make him feel better.  
  
“He should be alive, Pete,” Patrick says, now sobbing more as Pete’s arms tighten around him.  
  
“You knew it was going to happen. Andy kicked off too, remember?” he reminds him, taking a step back and drying Patrick’s tears with his fingers.  
  
“It doesn’t mean that it hurts less,” Patrick speaks again, taking off his glasses, to dry them on the hem of his pajama top.  
  
“It’s Game of Thrones, ‘Trick, someone dies every once in a while.”  
  
“Robb Stark shouldn’t have died. That asshole Joffrey should die.”  
  
“Few more episodes,” Pete promises, knowing that he’s offering the only spoiler Patrick has ever asked for. And sure, he is promising Joffrey’s death for the thousandth time, but he is desperate to make Patrick feel better. He doesn’t like looking at Patrick like this.  
  
“Will Brienne and the Kingslayer make out at some point?” Patrick’s words come off a whimpers as he sniffs in attempt to clear his stuffed nose.  
  
“You want them to?” Pete asks in disbelief. That question might as well be one of the weirdest ones Patrick has ever asked.  
  
“I kind of do,” Patrick’s voice is still soft and broken.  
  
“You’re a weird little man,” Pete chuckles.  
  
“Nothing you haven’t said a thousand times before,” Patrick returns and shrugs at Pete’s words.  
  
“How about I make the pancakes,” Pete begins his suggestion, tilting his head towards the messy kitchen, “and join you for the rest of the episodes, huh? How does breakfast in bed sound.”  
  
“That sounds like heaven.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
As the ending credits of the episode with Joffrey’s death roll by, Pete can feel Patrick’s whole body relax. Within moments Patrick is falling asleep, head on Pete’s shoulder. Pete loves when Patrick’s head or limbs are somewhere on him while they’re sleeping.  
  
“You know nothing Pete Wentz,” Patrick murmurs, slouching into a more comfortable position.  
  
That was all Pete needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't watch GoT and have no idea what the reference is, (according to Google) it's from S03E07, and the lines go:
> 
> “You know nothing, Jon Snow.”  
> “I do know some things. I know I love you. I know you love me.”
> 
>  
> 
> For prompts or other awesomeness: illbefinealone.tumblr.com


End file.
